


Two Turtledoves

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-13
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Tatsumi is drawn by the variegated glass bird suspended from a laboratory window. The coloured shadow feels warmer than monochrome.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Turtledoves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> For lynndyre, as always, for always, and who always looks over my writing no matter what.
> 
> It helps to know both of sets of powers at work here.

Tatsumi is drawn by the variegated glass bird suspended from a laboratory window. The coloured shadow feels warmer than monochrome. He attempts to direct it in flight, but meets resistance.

Looking up, Tatsumi finds Watari has materialised and the figurine is now waddling across Watari’s head.

Watari grins. He begins eagerly explaining the physics of flight to the glass bird (with side commentary from 003). Tatsumi answers the challenge by adjusting his control for a moving source.

They remain silent until both bird and shadow have taken flight.

"Have I mentioned how much I like my present yet?" Watari asks.


End file.
